A Sugar Drunk Mew
by Yuki Usagi-Chan
Summary: One New Year's Eve party goes to far when  Ichigo has too much sugar that makes her act like she's drunk. While running around, she runs into Kisshu. Will Ichigo's sugar high trance make her tell what she really feels for the green-haired alien?


**Bonjour my fanfic readers! This is my newest story. Again, I thought about this as I fell asleep. Jouir! **

It was a late evening at Ichigo's house. It was New Year's Eve and Ichigo had invited her two best friends, Miwa and Moe from school over to her house to celebrate. Ichigo's parents had left to go to a romantic dinner, leaving the girls alone. Once the adults were gone, Miwa pulled out her bag which held three bags of candy. She took them out and gave one to each to her friends and one for herself.

"Uh, don't you think that's a lot of sugar, Miwa?" Ichigo asked.

"C'mon Ichigo, we're practically adults! We can eat however much we want" Miwa said encouragingly.

"I don't know about this"

"Just have a few!" Miwa shouted, handing her bag of chocolate. Ichigo took the bag, opened it and took a piece. Miwa and Moe did the same. After about 15 pieces, Ichigo got addicted and became sugar high. Her friends got addicted and became sugar high as well. It was almost midnight when they finished their bags.

They watched the fireworks go up and listened to the countdown on TV. "Three!" Miwa said.

"Two!" Moe shouted.

"One!" Ichigo cried.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they shouted together. After about an hour, Ichigo said goodbye to her friends. "Byebye, my fwends! Wanks fur making me sugar high!" she said, waving and swaying. Miwa and Moe waved goodbye.

"You're welcome, Wchiwo! We'll make yu sugar drunk any wime!" Miwa called.

"Yeah, ba bye! See wu next week!" Moe scowled a reply. Once her friends were gone, Ichigo looked around, her vision a bit blurry. She swayed lightly and tripped over the small steps of her front door. She had peaceful look in her eye and her head tilted to the right. "I wink I'll walk around wown for a wit!" she said to herself. She started down the street skipping like an idiotic little girl.

She was in downtown by 2 a.m. She looked at the lights of the buildings and traffic lights. "Oooohhh! Pwitty lights!" she said, still swaying. She continued down the street and went into the park. The park lights were on and she stood on the pathway. "Hello koneko-chan!" a voice came from a nearby tree. Ichigo spun around lightly of her feet, almost slipping.

A teenage boy with forest green hair, golden eyes, and pointy ears flew down and stood in front of her. He wore black and maroon red colored puffy clothes. He also had fangs and long nails. Ichigo just stared with her peaceful sugar drunk look. "Why are you out so late, Ichigo? Shouldn't you be in bed?" the boy asked. Ichigo walked closer and looked up at him.

"Hi Wisshu!" she said, giggling. Kisshu raised an eyebrow and looked at his kitten. She said his name with a "W" instead of a "K" and she didn't answer his question. He grabbed her shoulders, making her look him in the eye. "Ichigo, are you okay? You're acting…different" he said, analyzing her face. Ichigo nodded and smiled.

She began rocking back and forth on her heels. After awhile, she pulled away and poked his shoulder. "Twag! Wore it!" she giggled and ran away, giggling happily. Kisshu blinked and his mouth opened a bit. "Nani?" he asked, staring at his Kitty. She was skipping, something he had never seen her do before. But what surprised him the most was that she wasn't trying to get him to leave, no she was trying to get him to play.

'_I might as well play along. She's so cute when she skips. But Ichigo shouldn't be out by herself. You never what's out here at night'_ he thought and flew after her. He was overhead and chased Ichigo. Ichigo glanced behind her and giggled. "Cwatch me if wu can Wisshu!" she said mischievously. Kisshu smirked and dove down to grab her. He scooped her up and held her bridal style.

"Hee hee! Wu wot me!" Ichigo giggled idiotically. Kisshu nodded and gave her a soft look. "Hai, I got you. Now, we're going to find out what's wrong with you, okay?" he asked. Ichigo nodded and giggled. Kisshu rolled his eyes and took her to the café. He hoped that her bosses might figure out what was wrong with his Kitten. When he flew down to the door, he found a note taped on it.

_Dear Girls, _

_Since its New Years, I decided to visit some relatives. _

_You girls have a few days off. _

_I'll be back in six days. _

_-Ryou. _

Kisshu clenched his teeth and cursed under his breath. Ichigo flailed in his arms and giggled a little louder than before. Kisshu looked at his silly kitty. "Koneko-chan, I'm going to stay with you until whatever this is wears off, okay?" he asked, easing her head onto his shoulder. Ichigo nodded and nuzzled her head deeper into his shoulder. "Whatever wu way, Wisshu!" she giggled.

Kisshu smiled and rolled his eyes. He flew up and headed towards Ichigo's house. 10 minutes after flying around, they arrived at Ichigo's house. Kisshu went to her bedroom window, and used one hand to open it while holding Ichigo in the other arm. He slipped into her window and put her down on her bed. He sat down on her bed and pulled her into his lap.

Ichigo leaned against him and closed her eyes, smiling sleepily. Kisshu put his arms around her and rested his head on hers. "You sleep, honey" he whispered. Ichigo nodded and hugged him around his chest. "Love you, Kisshu!" she whispered, snuggling closer to him. Kisshu was surprised to hear his kitty, who he thought had no love for him, say that she loved HIM! He dismissed the thought and held her tighter. "I love you, koneko-chan" he whispered back. He soon felt her relax against him and heard her breathing become soft. He felt tired too and let sleep take him.

The next morning…

Lettuce and Pudding arrived to see if Ichigo wanted to go shopping. Pudding skipped happily up to the door and rang the bell. She waited five minutes, but no one answered. "Maybe no one's home?" Lettuce asked. Pudding shrugged and tried knocking. She pounded her fist against the door and, to her surprise, the door lightly fell open. The two stared in shock. Why wasn't the door locked?

"That's odd, you'd think they'd remember to lock it. Oh whatever! Let's check the place out!" Pudding said, going inside. Lettuce felt uneasy about going into Ichigo's house when she probably wasn't home. It felt wrong. She heard Pudding stomping around the house. It was obvious she was looking for someone. Then, she heard her go upstairs and open doors.

"Pudding! You shouldn't be snooping around like that! It's rude!" Lettuce whispered fiercely. Pudding looked down from the top of the stairs. "Sorry!" she whispered. Then, the two heard some snoring. Pudding's head snapped in the direction of the sound. It was coming from Ichigo's room. She tiptoed quickly to the door. Lettuce went up the stairs quietly and followed the monkey girl. Pudding was reaching for the doorknob when Lettuce grabbed her hand.

"Pudding, we can't go in there! Ichigo or somebody's sleeping in there!" she whispered a hiss. Pudding gave her a normal look. "Yeah, but from the sound of it, there's more than one person in there" she whispered back. Lettuce's eyes widened and she let go of her friend's hand. Pudding opened the door and peered inside. She saw Ichigo lying on her bed, fast asleep. But someone was with Ichigo. She couldn't tell since Ichigo was lying on them.

The two came in and stared in shock and surprise. Ichigo was fast asleep on top of…KISSHU? Ichigo laid on Kisshu, her back to his chest, her head on his chest while Kisshu had both arms around Ichigo. Ichigo wrapped her arms around his own. Then, she began to stir. She opened her chocolate brown eyes and yawned. When she saw Pudding and Lettuce standing in front of her, she freaked out.

"Wahhhh! What are you two doing here?" she shouted. Pudding and Lettuce anime sweat dropped and their eyes went wide. "W-we just came to see if you wanted to go shopping. We know your parents are out of town, so we thought that you might like to go, but I guess you'd rather spend time with Kisshu" Lettuce stammered. The sleep left Ichigo's eyes and she started to panic.

"W-what do you mean 'if I'd rather spend time with Kisshu'?" she asked, trying to sit up. She didn't need words to answer her because she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. She looked behind her and saw the green-haired alien teen sleeping and softly snoring. "H-how? How did THIS happen? I don't remember!" she confessed. Then she remembered what had happened. _'Oh no! I knew I shouldn't have had so much sugar! That is the LAST time I let those two talk me into doing anything like that!'_ she thought angrily.

Kisshu stirred and opened his eyes. He noticed that his koneko-chan was awake. "Good morning, koneko-chan! How are you feeling?" he asked, not removing his arms form her waist. Ichigo stared at him surprised. "Wha? How did you get here?" she asked. Kisshu tilted his head and looked at her strangely. "What do you mean, Ichigo? You told me you loved me last night" he said. Ichigo blushed seven shades of red and her cat ears popped out.

Kisshu sat up and looked at Lettuce and Pudding. "Can you two leave? I want to talk to Ichigo alone" he said softly, making a sword appear behind him and showing it to the two. The fish-girl and the monkey-girl left quickly. Kisshu held his kitty to his chest and nuzzled her cheek. "Kisshu I'm sorry. I really do love you. I'm not sure how it happened, but it did. The only reason I told you was because I was sugar high. Stuff like that makes you tell the truth. I'm sorry I didn't tell you way before" Ichigo whined.

Kisshu smiled softly and held her. "Its okay, Kitty! I love you! You are mine" he said. Ichigo smiled and kissed his cheek.

**All done! Review and tell me what ya think. Anyways, see ya next story! Adieu!**


End file.
